1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and system of providing a user with an easy-to-manipulate multiple video channel interface in order to view a satellite-broadcast event, from a variety of different camera angles presented on a plurality of video channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the worldwide interest in sporting events, outdoor activities and entertainment events wherein multiple different viewing angles of a single event are desirous, coupled with the exploding satellite-television coverage and technology, television viewers are seeking easier and yet more sophisticated ways of viewing their favorite outdoor action events.
Satellites have had a significant impact on the television industry. With an orbital location so far from earth, satellites transmit a usable signal over a broad footprint. The large geographical coverage of satellites makes it possible to serve thousands, if not millions, with a single satellite.
The basic components of a satellite system are one or more transmitting earth stations, the uplink, the satellite, the downlink, and one or more receiving earth stations. The communications satellite is a radio relay operating in space for ten or more years without the need for on-site servicing or adjustment. Satellites contain transceivers that receive and transmit signals, including video programming, telephone calls and data. They operate in a vacuum at a location exposed to extreme temperature changes.
The production of an outdoor, action, or sporting event for television broadcast typically involves several video cameras, each providing a different viewpoint, placed strategically around the action venue. A single video image selected from one of the camera views is uplinked to one or more communication satellites. It is up to the video event producer to determine which camera view is being uplinked to the satellite at any one time.
Providing multi-video programming of a single event such as as a sports event would greatly enhance the viewers enjoyment of the sports event. A multi-video broadcast using multiple video channels would uplink two or more camera views at the same time, which would allow users to choose which viewing or display angle they wish to view on their television at any moment during the event.
Unfortunately, with the multi-video channel capability, the navigation between the different video channels would be clumsy at best. Users would have to utilize the channel plus (+) and channel minus (−) buttons on their remote control units to navigate through the multiple video perspectives of a single event. They would have to guess and memorize the content of each channel and camera angle. This type of navigation is merely analogous to changing channels completely to view different angles of the event.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for providing an informative, instructive, manageable and interactive user interface in order to allow the user to quickly and intuitively select and view one of a variety of event viewing angles on different channels for a single event.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.